Christmas Presents
by PMalsow
Summary: You and Carlos are spending Christmas night together... hope it's not too late to be put on the naughty list...


"Merry Christmas!" he smiles at you, holding out a box wrapped in festive wrapping paper.  
>"A present! Yay!" you say, taking it from his hands and planting a kiss on his lips. You and Carlos were sitting by the fireplace, cozied up with your favorite Christmas movie and hot chocolate. You carefully unwrap the neatly wrapped present Carlos had handed you. He watches you with wide and hopeful eyes.<br>"It's beautiful!" you squeal as soon as you see the necklace that lay inside the box.  
>It's an infinity necklace with diamonds encrusted on it. You carefully take it out of the box and hold it up to the light so you can see it better.<br>"Do you like it?" he asks with a shy smile on his face.  
>"I love it." you tell him.<br>You get up and walk over to the Christmas tree and Carlos follows.  
>"Where are you going?" he asks.<br>You turn around, "I'm getting your Christmas present."  
>"But I already have what I asked Santa for this year. It came early, but I'm okay with that" he says, looking at you with those hypnotizing brown eyes.<br>"Oh, shut up. I'm nothing special." You tell him.  
>"You are... but here let me put your necklace on for you."<br>You hand him the necklace and turn around, pulling your hair to the front.  
>He fiddles with the necklace, "Why are these so difficult to put on?" he asks.<br>"Ha ha, I don't know. Good question." you answer.  
>When he finally gets it hooked, he slides his hands to your shoulders and down your arms, planting soft kisses on your neck and beside your ear.<br>"Hmm... Enjoying yourself there?" you ask tilting your head to the side to give him more access.  
>"Mhm." is all he says.<br>He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in against his body. You unconsciously begin to twirl your hips against him. As his lips work wonders on your neck, leaving hickeys behind, you begin to feel his hard against your backside. His hands begin to move to the front of you pants. He plays with the button and manages to get it undone in no time. His hand slips into your panties, rubbing your area slowly. You let out a sigh, and your breathing gets louder. You can feel his breath in your ear as he stops kissing you and focuses on you. He slips two fingers inside of you, slow at first but later increasing his speed. You arch your back and throw your head back onto his shoulder.  
>"Oh God, Carlos..." you manage to say.<br>"You like that, babe?" he asks you planting a kiss on your earlobe.  
>"Oh... Carrrlosss..." you groan.<br>"You want more?" he asks pulling his fingers out of you.  
>"Please..." you answer, trying to talk as he teases your entrance with his fingers.<br>"Tell me. Tell me you want more." he commands, pulling on your hair and turning your face to the side so that he can see your face.  
>"Carlos, please... I want more.. I... I <em>need<em> more..." you beg.  
>He pulls your face towards his and puts his tongue in your mouth. He runs it against the roof of your mouth and licks your bottom lip slowly as he sticks three fingers in you, his thumb begins playing with your clit.<br>"Fuck..." you say in a moan of pleasure.  
>"You like that, don't you?" Carlos asks, his fingers becoming more aggressive and faster paced.<br>"Carlos... I'm gonna..." pleasure is coursing through your body, your fingenails are digging into Carlos' thighs.  
>He pulls his fingers out, leaving you near the climax and turns you around to face him. He kisses your lips, biting every chance he gets.<br>He pushes you onto the couch.  
>"Let's finish this." he says, climbing over you and undoing his belt.<br>He pulls your pants down to your ankles and you kick them off, panties and all. He grabs your leg and wraps it around his body. His cock is long and thick. Carlos teases your entrance with it as he caresses the inside of your thighs with his other hand.  
>"Carlos... please just fuck me..." you say, not sure if you'd be able to last another minute.<br>"Is that what you want?" he asks putting his face only inches from yours. His eyes are filled with lust.  
>"YES!" you scream.<br>His lips curl into a vicious smile as he slips into you, gently. He pulls out and rhythmically begins to rock himself in and out of you.  
>"Faster... oh god..." you beg.<br>He increases in speed, sweat trickling down his forehead. He slams into you, hitting your sweet spot time and time again, making you moan his name over and over again. You wrap your legs around him pulling him closer into you. Digging your nails into his back. You arch your back as you feel yourself cum. He jolts into you one more time before you feel him throb into you. You both lay there in silence, catching your breath. All you can hear is the fire crackling from the fireplace. Carlos looks up into your eyes as he pulls out of you. And with a sheepish smile, he says:  
>"Merry Christmas."<p> 


End file.
